The development of computer software can involve the identification and correction of software anomalies (e.g., “bugs”). These bugs can effect the operation and/or intended function(s) the computer software. Identification and/or correction of bugs can require the expenditure of resources, for example, time and/or labor.
The practice of finding bugs is known as software “debugging”. Conventional debugging has taken on many forms, from the simple, for example, manually reviewing software code in an effort to find errant code, to the complex and automated. For example, another computer application known as a “debugger” can operate on and execute software code in a “step-by-step” manner to assist a developer in identifying bug(s).
Conventional debugger(s) include graphical user interface (GUI) debugger(s) that can include an ability to display runtime object data to a developer. However, conventional debugger(s) have been limited in their ability to identify and/or present meaningful information to the developer.